


Bedtime Story

by haruka



Category: Chouja Reideen
Genre: Chouja Reideen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayate and Fujimaru resent being excluded from the older Reideens drinking party, and decide to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

This fanfic contains graphic descriptions of m/m sex.

NOTE: The ending makes more sense if you have knowledge of the Chouja Reideen anime.

Bedtime Story (Chouja Reideen)

by Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

The door to the hotel suite opened and the ten boys making up the Reideen warriors Angels and Hearts filed in wearily. Leaders Hisho and Kazuya simultaneously stretched out on one couch while the two youngest, Hayate and Fujimaru, claimed the other. Ikazuchi and Kyle half-heartedly push-and-shoved over a chair before Ginga settled himself in it. Masato fell into the remaining chair that the arguing boys overlooked. Shinobu took the floor, beginning some slow, cool-down stretches and Ace propped himself up with the wall.

"I thought that damned demon was never gonna die!" Ikazuchi declared from where he'd finally laid down on the floor.

"I was starting to think I'd beat it to the punch," Shinobu joked.

"That's because somebody kept slicing at the thing with his sword even after the sliced-off parts began mutating into extra demons." Hisho cast a significant look at the opposite end of the couch.

"Oh, shut up," was Kazuya's response.

"Wasn't it great, though, when we all blasted them at once and they vaporized completely?" Hayate grinned, his brown eyes still shining with excitement.

"We always win when we work together," Fujimaru added, hoping the older boys would be forced to agree.

Ever since the Angels and the Hearts had decided to cooperate, they had indeed defeated all enemies successfully. Relationships between the two groups had improved, but both Fujimaru and Hayate feared that set-backs could occur at any time. Too many of the personalities involved were naturals to clash.

"Well, so far so good," Ginga remarked. "We haven't lost yet."

"Let's just take the battles one at a time," Masato replied. "This one was ours."

"How about a celebration?" Ikazuchi jumped to his feet and went to the phone. "Room service?" he said into the receiver. "I've got a special order for room 515...."

Kyle deserted his spot on the floor near the leaders' couch to join Ikazuchi. The two of them murmured to each other and relayed messages into the phone.

"Thank you!" Ikazuchi said finally and hung up. "Party time, boys!"

"What do you have in mind?" Kazuya yawned. Kyle went over and crouched beside him, whispering into his ear. Kazuya glanced at him, then sat up, motioning to Hisho.

"What's going on?" Hayate asked curiously as he watched Kazuya whisper something to Hisho. The two of them then looked toward the younger boys.

"Fujimaru," Kazuya said, "go to bed."

"What?" the keyboardist said in surprise.

"You too, Hayate," Hisho told him.

Hayate laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do we look like we're kidding?" Hisho asked.

"Why do we have to go to bed?!" Hayate demanded. "What are you guys planning?!"

"We were part of the victory, too," Fujimaru said quietly. "We deserve to be part of the celebration."

"Not this one," Kazuya said firmly. "Get going."

Fujimaru looked torn. He was accustomed to doing what Kazuya said even if he didn't agree with it. This seemed particularly unfair, though. "But ...."

"Room service will be here any minute," Kyle pointed out in his Australian-accented Japanese.

"So what?!" Hayate exploded. "What's the big deal?!"

"No big deal, it's just time for you to go to bed, that's all," Ikazuchi said.

Hayate jumped off the couch. "We won't! Right, Fujimaru?"

The black-haired Heart nodded firmly. "Right." He gave Kazuya an apologetic look. "Please understand, Kazuya-san. It isn't fair to exclude us."

Hayate folded his arms stubbornly. "We're not going and you can't make us."

Hisho and Kazuya exchanged a glance. They both got up and headed over to the other couch.

"Wh--what are you doing?" Hayate asked suspiciously as they approached.

"Kazuya-san?" Fujimaru questioned uneasily.

Upon reaching them, Hisho and Kazuya grabbed the younger boys and flipped them over their shoulders.

"HEY!" Hayate roared. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Putting you to bed, that's what," Hisho headed out of the living room.

"Kazuya-san, put me down!" Fujimaru cried.

"You could have walked under your own power, Fujimaru," Kazuya said calmly. "But no, you had to argue with me."

"That's because this isn't fair!" Fujimaru squirmed helplessly. "Kazuya-san!"

"Hisho, how can you do this to me?!" Hayate raged as he pounded on the Angel leader's back. "I have rights, too!"

"Yeah, the right to remain silent," Hisho replied. "Say goodnight, guys!"

"Goodnight!" the older boys called after them.

"Whaddya mean 'goodnight'?!" Hayate yelled. "How about helping us?! Ginga! Ace!"

"See you in the morning," Ginga answered.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Hayate retorted sarcastically as Hisho carried him around the corner.

A few moments later, the two boys found themselves deposited on a double bed with their mentors looking down at them.

"Don't even think about coming back out after we leave," Kazuya warned Fujimaru. "Or you can sit out the next concert and the next mission."

The younger boy's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, but he didn't speak.

"You're such a jerk!" Hayate yelled at Kazuya. "Hisho wouldn't say something like--"

"Same goes for you, Hayate," Hisho remarked.

"WHAT?!"

Hisho's face softened. "Believe it or not, this is for your own good. Just stay here with Fujimaru and go to sleep, okay?"

Hayate pressed his lips together furiously while his brown eyes shot sparks. Kazuya placed his hand briefly on Fujimaru's hair in apology, then left with Hisho following. They closed the bedroom door behind them.

"I can't believe this is happening," Hayate said. "They never treat me like this. Maybe I'm younger than they are, but I was always an equal."

"Same with me and the Hearts," Fujimaru said sadly. "Kazuya-san always expects as much from me as the others, because he knows I can deliver."

"So why are we suddenly being treated like lepers?" Hayate crawled off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Fujimaru asked.

"Where else? To see what's going on!" Hayate headed for the door, but Fujimaru caught his wrist.

"Do you want to sit out the next show? The next mission?" he demanded. "What good is being a Reideen warrior if we have to stay behind?"

"What good is being members of a group if we'll be excluded at their convenience?" Hayate told him. "I, for one, want to know why. Don't you?"

Fujimaru held his gaze for a long moment, then sighed. "Yes," he admitted.

Hayate grinned mischievously. "Then let's go."

The two boys quietly opened the door a crack and peeked out. No one was in the hallway, so they slipped out and stole silently toward the living room.

Hayate crouched beside the entrance and looked at Fujimaru, holding a finger to his lips. He then peered around the doorframe. A soft gasp escaped him.

"What is it?" whispered Fujimaru. He put his hands on Hayate's shoulders to steady himself and peeked over his head into the living room.

The room service delivery had apparently occurred while the boys were being put to bed. Two trays of sake bottles decorated the coffee table. Each of the older boys was already holding one of his own, taking liberal swallows between laughter and conversation.

"So that's it!" Hayate hissed. "They didn't want us to see them drinking!"

"Have you ever had sake before?" Fujimaru whispered.

"No, but I've had wine at dinner parties with my parents. Just a little." Hayate shrugged. "I didn't like it much."

"I don't think it's the taste that matters so much as how it makes you feel," Fujimaru remarked. "Look at Kyle-san and Ikazuchi-san."

Hayate could see what Fujimaru meant. The two rival band members were chatting like old friends and clinking their sake bottles together. He noticed as he looked around the room that all the Angels and Hearts seemed to be getting along better than usual. Most surprising of all were Hisho and Kazuya, who were not only talking civilly, but smiling as they did so.

"Save my place, I'll be right back." Hayate tiptoed back to the bedroom. Fujimaru watched him go, then turned back to watch the proceedings in the living room. Ginga and Masato were in the middle of an important discussion on the values of hot oil treatments.

"I'm back," Hayate murmured from behind him. Fujimaru shifted to give him some room. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not unless split ends are of big interest to you."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Fujimaru glanced at him. "What were you doing?"

"I had to check on something." Hayate stifled a giggle. "Look at Ace and Shinobu!"

The two eldest Reideen members had shed their shirts and were comparing bicep size. They couldn't seem to agree on whose was biggest, so decided to judge with an arm-wrestling challenge. Kyle noticed and began cheering them on, with Ikazuchi joining in. Both boys continued swigging sake during the match, as did the other four who ignored it.

Both Ikazuchi and Kyle cheered loudly, signaling the end. Hayate frowned. "I didn't see who won, those two goons are in my way."

"Same here," Fujimaru admitted. "And who can tell from the way they're acting?"

Since Kyle was pounding both Ace and Shinobu on the back simultaneously, it was impossible to tell who was the victor. The older boys didn't seem to care, anyway, they simply raised their bottles in a mutual toast.

The sake continued to flow freely while Hayate and Fujimaru enjoyed the show. Ikazuchi put on a CD and turned up the volume. Kazuya broke off his conversation with Hisho to tell him to turn it down. "You'll wake up the kids!" he said.

Ikazuchi looked slightly pouty at taking orders from Kazuya, but obediently turned the volume down a notch. He then grabbed Kyle's arm and hauled him into the centre of the room, wanting to see who could come up with the most bizarre dance step. Hayate and Fujimaru had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing out loud at their attempts. A few minutes later, Fujimaru tapped Hayate on the head and pointed. Masato was happily braiding Ginga's hair.

"I wouldn't have believed this if I hadn't seen it for myself," Fujimaru admitted.

"They really can get along," Hayate said dryly. "As long as they're rip-roaring drunk."

Fujimaru was about to answer when he gasped instead, his eyes wide and staring.

"What?" Hayate demanded. "What is it? Did I miss something?"

"I-I'm not sure I saw it myself," Fujimaru said softly. "Watch Kazuya-san and Hisho-san."

Hayate focused on the two band leaders, but they didn't seem to be acting any differently than they had since the drinking started. Both listened very intently to every word the other said, then answered carefully and thoughtfully. Hayate wished he could hear what the pair were talking about now that the edge of animosity had disappeared.

Then suddenly it didn't matter, because Kazuya gently brushed his fingertips over Hisho's cheek.

"I did see it!" Fujimaru exclaimed in a hushed voice. "He did it again!"

Hayate's response got caught in his throat as Kazuya gave Hisho a lingering kiss on the lips. Fujimaru covered his own mouth to keep himself quiet. They couldn't believe it when Hisho not only didn't kill Kazuya on the spot, he began to respond.

"He ...," Fujimaru tried to say. "They ...."

Hayate nodded, and looked around at the others to see how they were reacting to what their leaders were doing. Amazingly, none of them had noticed. Ace and Shinobu had apparently decided on another challenge of strength -- full-body wrestling. The up-beat music had changed to a slow song, momentarily confusing Ikazuchi and Kyle in their dance contest. Masato had finished braiding Ginga's hair and they'd switched places. Hayate shook his head. Maybe they weren't interested in the proceedings on the couch, but he was! He turned back to focus on Kazuya and Hisho.

"I can't believe the others aren't noticing them," Fujimaru said, scanning the room. "You think they all actually know we're here and are playing some kind of elaborate joke on us?"

"I don't know about you, but my team isn't that smart," Hayate said dryly, then leaned forward a little. "Things are getting more serious over on the couch."

Somewhere in the past thirty seconds, both Kazuya and Hisho had removed their shirts and begun exploring each other's upper body with hands and lips. Kyle glanced their way, and for a moment, Fujimaru feared the drummer would intervene. Then Ikazuchi passed him another sake bottle and he lost interest.

Kazuya's hand was making its way to the rim of Hisho's pants when Ace and Shinobu disappeared into the kitchen. They returned with bowls and trays of munchies, at which point Ginga and Masato forgot each other's hair and accosted them for the food. Kyle grabbed a handful of chips, ate half of them and threw the other half at Ikazuchi, who countered with a hail of cheezies. A low-scale food fight erupted while Hisho and Kazuya dumped the remainder of their clothes.

Hayate and Fujimaru looked between the pair on the couch and the group around the food. Neither seemed to notice what the other was doing.

"I can't believe how far this is going," Fujimaru remarked as he watched Kazuya and Hisho writhe together blissfully.

"I can't wait to see how far it ends up going!" Hayate said.

Hisho took Kazuya's penis in his hand and lowered his mouth onto it.

"Is that far enough for you?" Fujimaru asked dryly.

Hayate could barely answer him as he took in the sight. Hisho was drawing up and down on Kazuya's member like it was an ice cream pop, while Kazuya himself had his eyes closed in rapture and was running his hands through Hisho's dark hair. He cried out when he came and Hisho swallowed him completely. Not ten feet away, the six other boys started a chug-a-lug contest.

"This just keeps getting better." Hayate grinned.

And it did. Within the next twenty minutes, they watched the chug-a-luggers get wasted all over again while their leaders renewed their passion. Fujimaru's stare was wide when Kazuya changed positions with Hisho to take him in his mouth. He would have bet every cent he had and thrown in his keyboards that Kazuya would never do such a thing, especially not with Hisho. Yet there was no disputing the evidence of his eyes. Hayate seemed equally shocked, but was also enjoying the whole scene for reasons Fujimaru couldn't understand.

Somewhere around the time that the six Reideens who weren't on the couch began singing drinking songs, the two who were began a playful wrestling match.

"What are they doing now?" Fujimaru frowned.

"I'm not sure," Hayate admitted. "But I think ... I think they're trying to pin each other down."

"Why?"

Kazuya got Hisho's wrists over his head and positioned himself between his legs. He leaned down to murmur something in the other boy's ear, and was answered with a nod. Kazuya sat back and put his hands on Hisho's hips, angling them slightly. His rigid staff slid slowly into Hisho's body, drawing a moan from Kazuya and a hiss of pain from his Angel counterpart.

"Ohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigod--" Hayate stammered.

Fujimaru was pale. "We shouldn't be watching this."

"No, we shouldn't," Hayate agreed without tearing his gaze from the lovemakers.

Kazuya allowed Hisho a few moments to adjust to the invasion, then began to move slowly within him. Hisho winced at first, then his expression changed and he released a moan, digging his fingers into Kazuya's shoulders. Kazuya took Hisho's penis in his hand and worked it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Aidy-shix boddles o'beer in da hall--" warbled the Reideens, arms across each other's shoulders, "aidy-shix boddles o'beeeer!"

It seemed like a long time to the younger boys, but was only actually a minute or two before Kazuya and Hisho climaxed together.

The drinking song climaxed as well, since none of the singers could remember or agree on the right words. They collapsed into chairs or onto the floor to nurse the final sips of their sake while Kazuya and Hisho held each other in contentment.

"I think the party's over," Fujimaru commented.

"For now, anyway," Hayate agreed. "Come on, let's go to bed. We're going to be up early tomorrow."

\--

Hisho groaned as he rubbed his eyes, wishing the early-morning sun wasn't so bright. He'd awakened on the floor beside the couch, which Kazuya still occupied. Probably the Hearts' leader had nudged him over the edge, but that didn't explain why his head was at the same end as Kazuya's. The pain in his head was easily explained, he mused as he surveyed the sake bottles strewn around the room. He sat up and realized that he was naked. Funny, so was Kazuya. They must have gotten drunk and challenged each other to a Reideen fight, then hadn't bothered to dress after de-transforming. They were lucky neither of them had been hurt.

Kazuya's brown eyes blinked open and he buried his face in the couch cushion with a moan.

"Good morning to you, too," Hisho replied.

"Oh, my head!" groaned Kyle. Around the room, the others were awakening.

"Does anybody remember what happened last night?" Ginga asked, rubbing at a spot of sake on his silk shirt.

"No, otherwise I'd remember why I'm naked." Kazuya reached for his clothes and began putting them on.

"I figure you and I had a fight as Reideens," Hisho said, zipping up his own pants. "I was naked, too."

"Good thing you both were too drunk to fight well," Ace remarked.

"We had no business drinking like that," Kazuya muttered, buttoning his shirt to finish dressing. "None of us would have been any help if someone needed a Reideen warrior."

"Thanks a lot!"

All eight boys looked toward the living room entrance, where Hayate and Fujimaru stood, their expressions indignant.

"There you go, underestimating us again," Hayate said in disgust. "Maybe all of you were drunk as skunks, but we weren't!"

"Last night, we were more responsible than you were," Fujimaru said frankly.

Hisho sighed. "No one meant to insult you--"

"No, but you did, and you do it all the time!" Hayate snapped back. "Just because we're younger than you are doesn't mean we can't fight as well."

"It also doesn't mean we should be excluded from celebrations when we helped claim the victory," Fujimaru added.

"Don't get all huffy, kids," Ikazuchi told them. "We just didn't think you should be involved in the kind of celebration we decided to have."

"YOU shouldn't have been involved in that, either!" Fujimaru declared. "None of you should have! I'll bet you don't even remember what you did last night!"

"Be that as it may, it's our business if we want to have an adult party." Kazuya met his gaze. "Not yours."

"It is now," Hayate said with a sweet smile as he pulled something out of his shirt and tossed it to Kazuya. An envelope.

"What's in this?" He frowned.

"Take a look," Fujimaru prompted.

Everyone watched as Kazuya opened the envelope and poured the contents onto the coffee table. The boys gathered around.

"Are those photographs?" Kyle asked, craning his neck to see past Shinobu.

"Is that me?" Masato's brow wrinkled.

"Yeah, and you're touching Ginga's hair!" Ikazuchi exclaimed.

"Look at this one of you, smart guy." Ginga held up a picture. In it, Kyle and Ikazuchi were dirty-dancing together.

"Gak!" Kyle cried. "That can't be!"

"But it is. It's a picture," Shinobu told him. "Pictures don't lie."

"Exactly what are you and Ace doing in this picture?" Hisho asked.

"Uh," Shinobu took it and turned it around a couple of times, "wrestling ... I think."

Ace glanced at it. "Yeah, I've got you in a full nelson, see?"

"Kazuya-san?" Kyle said suddenly. "Are you all right?"

Everyone looked at Kazuya, who had picked a photo out of the pile and was holding it in trembling fingers. His face was white.

Everyone peered around at it and Ikazuchi gasped. "Oh my God! Hisho!"

"What? What?" Hisho leaned over to see the picture and he too, turned pale. The sight of Kazuya giving him a blow job would be forever ingrained in his memory.

"There's more here of the two of them together!" Ace said, fishing a couple of photos out of the pile. The other boys began sifting through them as well, and before long, a detailed pictorial of Hisho and Kazuya's lovemaking was spread out in sequence across the table. Neither of the two boys could find their voice.

"As you can see, while you guys were busy, we were busy, too," Hayate remarked. He pulled something out of his pocket the size of cigarette lighter. "This is a kind of mini-camera that government agents use. Doesn't require a flash and makes hardly any click."

"I didn't even know Hayate-kun was taking pictures until he woke me up this morning to help develop them," Fujimaru said.

Kazuya and Hisho slowly looked up at them. "Let me guess," Kazuya began, his voice sounding strained, "blackmail material?"

"You got it," Hayate said cheerfully. "The negatives are safely tucked away, so even if you destroy those pictures, we can make more."

"And the next time you try to exclude us, that's exactly what we'll do," Fujimaru told them. "If shoving them in front of your face doesn't change your minds, we'll have to think about publishing the tamer ones."

"Or maybe the not-so-tame ones!" Hayate giggled.

"Okay, okay, you've made your point," Kazuya said, looking away from the pictures. "If we don't exclude you, we're less likely to do stupid things that rich little brats with fancy cameras can catch on film."

"More or less," Hayate said. "Mostly we just don't want to be shoved aside."

"It isn't fair, Kazuya-san," Fujimaru said softly. "We didn't want to take such extreme measures, but ...."

Kazuya sighed and pulled Fujimaru down into a one-armed hug. "It's okay. I guess we have underestimated you."

"I still don't like that you guys took pictures of us," Hisho said, shaking his head over a photo. "But we sure set ourselves up for it."

Kazuya looked at the picture in Hisho's hand. It depicted the two of them climaxing in unison.

"How much did we drink, anyway?" Kazuya muttered.

"Obviously too much." Hisho tossed the picture aside. "Don't worry, Hayate. If this is how I act when I drink, I won't be doing it again."

"That makes two of us," Kazuya said dryly.

The other boys nodded agreement as they stared down at the incriminating pictures.

"Looks like our celebrations will be all-ages from now on," Ace remarked.

Hayate and Fujimaru exchanged a triumphant grin. Hayate pumped his fist into the air. "I'm a winner!"

\--

(1997)

Reideen characters are not mine.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
